1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf bag supports; and more particularly, to a support for quickly and easily supporting a golf bag in a desired inclined position with respect to a supporting surface, such as the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have been suggested over the years for supporting a golf bag at a desired angular orientation with respect to a supporting surface. In the U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,471 to Platt, an automatic foldable stand for a golf bag is disclosed. The stand requires braces and a metal plate at the bottom to support the stand and is quite complicated to use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,439 to Thommen shows a simpler support but requires a spring clip to fasten the support to the bag and a chain to keep the support legs from pivoting too far. Such an arrangement is less steady than desirable since the bag must support the weight of a plurality of golf clubs.
A U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,088 to Walton shows a support requiring a bracket on the bag with a releasable bail portion slidable in the bracket to lock the support in place. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,061 to Townhill shows various modifications of stands for golf bags, all of which require clips or the like to hold the legs in place.
Thus, no prior art reference shows a support for a golf bag which provides the rigidity necessary to hold the bag, with a load of golf clubs, in a convenient angular orientation, can withstand extended use and falls under gravity and without mechanical or manual assistance, into either bag supporting position or a stored position against the bag.